<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avoiding Valentines by WickedRitual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493849">Avoiding Valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual'>WickedRitual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falcon Graves has been planning this day since January</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avoiding Valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falcon had this in the bag.</p><p>He was going to, as Mark would say ‘crush’ this holiday! He had been planning this day since January and the payoff would be grand.</p><p>It took some time to get on the same page as Mark, they’d been dating since September of last year and had very distinct styles of approaching the holidays.</p><p>For Halloween Falcon hadn’t thought to dress up at all to the big costume party he attended with Mark. The parrot was disappointed  and everyone mistook Falcon for a waiter. That was embarrassing.</p><p>On Christmas Falcon got Mark a sensible gift, a nice pair of slippers. Mark had been complaining about how cold the floors were in Falcons new apartment. He had gotten so use to the heated floors in his own mansion that regular floors were a discomfort.</p><p>Falcon couldn’t afford to have heated titles installed and Mark seemed to love the gift, particularly he was excited to have something to keep at Falcons place.</p><p>But the seeds of doubt were sown when Falcon noticed the gifts Mark’s fans sent in were far more flashy than slippers.</p><p>New years.. Falcon could hardly remember what happened, they’d both gotten pretty drunk, but generally its been regarded as a very very good time.</p><p>But still! Falcon felt he needed to give Mark a Woah moment. Some big grand gesture of his affection, something that Mark could blog and gush about fondly.</p><p>Falcon was typically a very simple guy, but with everyone making these bold and grand gestures of their love for Mark, the raptor needed to over compensate, and make an even bolder and grander gesture.</p><p>What better opportunity than Valentines day, the day of love.</p><p>Despite being a no nonsense raptorial bird, Falcon could be romantic and over the top if he wanted to be. He would prove it today! Because, as was stated before he was going to crush this Valentines day!</p><p>He picked out a light and casual outfit with pink trim to celebre the festivities. If he knew Mark the parrot would be dressed with a valentines theme, as he never missed an opportunity to go all out. Mark would be happy that they’d matched without coordinating outfits ahead of time.</p><p>He entered the breakfast nook where Mark was waiting. His apartment was the epitome of minimalism, he didn’t own a damn thing. He never had use of furniture as he was always staying in hotels, constantly moving to wherever his work took him.</p><p>He only got this apartment because things were going so well with Mark. He didn’t think moving in with the billionaire was the best option, since moving too quickly could be a fatal mistake in any relationship.</p><p>Mark was sitting in one of the two chairs Falcon owned, his legs were crossed as he was tapping on his phone.</p><p>To Falcons surprise Mark wasn’t dressed up like he thought he would be. Even so he was sure today would be perfect.</p><p>“Are you ready to head out?” Falcon asked, putting his hand on Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ugh yeah. Everyone is such a bummer today!” Mark stuck out his tongue in disgust “it’s all Valentines this, Love core that!”</p><p>Falcon paused, feeling a ping of concern “is there something the matter with that?”</p><p>“Yeah! Valentines is the worst!” his cheeks puffed up in irritation “it’s a stupid holiday"</p><p>Falcon frowned “this isn’t just because you’ve been single every Valentines day until now is it?”</p><p>Mark pouted and looked away stubbornly “I was dumped on Valentines.. And its sucked every since”</p><p>“Oh.. I’m sorry" Falcon felt his teasing had been insensitive. Mark must have been really torn up about this break up, considering he’s only hearing about it now.</p><p>“It’s fine. Just brings back memories..” Mark looked at Falcon then smiled “I'm just happy to be spending the day with you and without all that noise.” He hugged Falcons arm lovingly "What are we doing today?”</p><p>Falcon froze, the heart shaped air balloon ride, the ferry through the waterfalls mist, the a cappella group he had hired to sing for them as they dined on a beach side gazebo.</p><p>All of these things would just be reminders of Valentines day!</p><p>“Oh.. no plans I just needed to do some.. errands like.. grocery shopping!” He lied, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>It was very unconvincing, especially considering lying was in his job description, but Mark was gullible despite his brilliance, he believed everything.</p><p>“I could get someone to do that for you..” Mark offered</p><p>“No it’s fine. There are certain things I want to get. It will be easier to go myself”</p><p>“I cant remember the last time I went to a supermarket" Mark mused “I’ll come with you!”</p><p>-</p><p>“Gravesy this is sooo boring!” Mark whined from inside the shopping cart Falcon was pushing. His legs hung over the back of the cart, and his arms draped over the sides.</p><p>“I told you it would be"</p><p>“Yeah but you failed to convince me, so this is still your fault" even with a disguise Mark was getting quite a bit of attention with his antics.</p><p>“careful you don’t crush the bread" Falcon warned as he put a loaf in the basket beside his childish boyfriend</p><p>Mark turned himself around and sat up so he was facing Falcon.</p><p>“oh! get some avocados!" Mark pointed to the produce. “If I’m going to be hanging around your place you should have more foods that fit my refined pallet”</p><p>Falcon carried out the request, bagging a few of the green fruit. “what pallet? you ate McDonalds for breakfast and dinner yesterday" He teased as he placed the bagged produce in the cart with Mark.</p><p>The African grey blushed “Those were cheat meals”</p><p>“You don’t need to explain yourself. I’m glad you’re eating" he assured</p><p>Mark’s blush got stronger.</p><p>“What else can I get for you?” Falcon offered</p><p>“A bigger bed"</p><p>The raptor chuckled “my bed is king sized and you’re small. You don’t need a bigger bed. What are you going to do? Make snow angles in my sheets?”</p><p>“I would like the option!”</p><p>“You’re just going to have to deal with the bed" Falcon smirked “anything I can get you from here?”</p><p> Mark looked around, his eyes widened at the sight of a candy wall.</p><p>“There!” Mark stood up in the cart, he rushed to climb out, managing to get his foot stuck and face planting onto the polished concrete.</p><p>“Mark!” Falcon rushed to his side, wishing he’d have asked for help instead of recklessly climbing out of there.</p><p>“Are you alright? It sounded like you hit the ground really hard" he knelt beside Mark, carefully moving his body in what way he could to inspect the damage</p><p>Mark lifted himself onto his hands and knees “ew, my face was on the floor"</p><p>“is that your concern right now? You could have broken your beak"</p><p>“do you know how many people walk on this floor everyday? Its disgusting!” Mark knelt up, rubbing his hands on his trench coat in disgust.</p><p>Falcon figured Mark was fine if this was his primary concern. He stood back up, assuring the concerned bystanders that he was ok.</p><p>“so what was worth nearly getting a concussion over?” Falcon inquired</p><p>“The candy wall, obviously!” Mark jumped back to his feet, leading the way to the wall of plastic bins that were filled with bulk goodies.</p><p>“Get anything red, red always tastes the best" Mark said while pouring a scoop of Swedish berries into the plastic baggie provided.</p><p>Falcon looked at the options with more impulse control as he carefully decided what he wanted.</p><p>Mark was filling a bag with marshmallow bananas when he looked over to Falcon scooping up strange black chewing candy.</p><p>“What? I like black licorice” Falcon said as he noticed Mark looking.</p><p>“I’m not surprised"</p><p>“What’s that mean?” Falcon raised his brow in question</p><p>“I’m just questioning your taste is all"</p><p>“Don’t question it to hard. I am dating you after all" Falcon fairly pointed out</p><p>Mark imitated a surprised gasp  “Am I the licorice of people?!”</p><p>“Yup. Delicious” Falcon popped one of the black candies into his mouth. He looked at Mark as he tied up another bag.</p><p>“You’re going to make yourself sick with all that" Falcon noticed at least 6 bags of candy in the cart</p><p>“Ill be fine! I got avocados, those are healthy” Mark put a bag of blue shark gummies into the cart.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here before you get enough candy to put yourself into a sugar coma”</p><p>Mark gave Falcon a dirty look as he unwrapped a heart shaped lollipop and put it in his mouth. He headed towards the exit, walking right passed a teller.</p><p>“Mark hold on a second I have to pay for this”</p><p>Just send me the bill” Mark waved at the lady behind the counter.</p><p>The cashier looked nervous “uh, what?” she couldn’t recognize Mark behind his flashy latter shades and cap</p><p>“Never mind him. He’s from a world of his own" Falcon said as he put Mark’s candy onto the conveyor belt.</p><p>Mark did eventually stop his progression when Falcon fell behind. He took his phone out, waiting as Falcon finished his transaction to pay for the goods.</p><p>“That’s a very inefficient way of doing things" Mark said as Falcon joined him and they started walking.</p><p>“how do your customers pay for things?” Falcon raised his brow</p><p>“Waddle stores have advanced facial recognition software” Mark said “people take what they want, Waddle bills them directly"</p><p>“Aren’t you worried about people taking what they want and not paying?”</p><p>“Geavesy I pay other people to worry about that stuff for me. But rest assured the consequences of stealing from me are dire"</p><p>Falcon smirked he took the lollipop from Mark’s Beak and put it in his own mouth.</p><p>Mark was stunned he reached for the stick only to hear a loud crunch come from Falcons mouth</p><p>“You’re on thin ice now Gravsey, I was enjoying that!"</p><p>Falcon removed the plastic stick that was now barren of any candy. “Sorry Mark, you just made it look so good" he teased</p><p>“Don’t gloat! Now I want something of yours in return!”</p><p>Falcon held out the bag of goodies they’d received. “you’re welcome to my licorice if you want"</p><p>“Ew no. You must have gotten something else” he looked through the bag of mostly his goods.</p><p>“This is what was so important you didn’t want me to send someone to pick it up for you?” Mark looked into their single bag of groceries with disappointment “all you got was bread”</p><p>Falcon realized he’d been caught in a lie.</p><p>“Its.. important bread" Falcon said nervously.</p><p>Clearly Mark was not buying it, but in a show of great mercy he decided to let it go “I’ll just assume it’s a working class thing I am not privy to"</p><p>Falcon was relived. He really had no reason to go to the store today. Actually if things were going by his original schedule they both be cuddled up together in a horse drawn carriage riding through the park right now.</p><p>But those plans would have to be postponed. He couldn’t bring himself to cause Mark to relive that bad break up.</p><p>He looked softly at Mark, who had gotten into his baggy of green frog shaped gummies. He couldn’t imagine breaking his heart, willingly deciding to cut him out of his life was entirely unthinkable. Mark’s ex was a fool.</p><p>-</p><p>It was hard trying to get through the day while avoiding love day related things. It seemed everyone was celebrating.</p><p>Falcon had never noticed this any year prior, it was cruel how you only notice things when you’re specifically trying to avoid them.</p><p>Falcon worked hard to keep Mark from seeing anything that he thought would upset him. Duckberg was so wasteful with its citywide decorating initiatives. If he paid taxes he would be quite upset with this careless spending.</p><p>It was getting late as they finished the trail around Duckberg central park. Falcon tried to understand what Mark was yapping about, but the parrot had gotten carried away on a technological topic that Falcon found hard to follow. Still, he could appreciate how passionate the parrot was, it was endearing how he’d get lost in a topic.</p><p>Their walk to Falcons apartment wasn’t anything unusual, but together it felt absolutely exceptional. Just being in Mark’s company made Falcon happy, even the mundanity of life was given more colour. The brown shades of the buildings interior popped more brightly to him, while in the past he would be distracted by all the architectural flaws, with Mark he hardly took notice.</p><p>Just before he unlocked the door to his place he felt a hand grab his.</p><p>“Let’s go to the roof" Mark suggested "I want a picture overlooking the city with the pink backdrop"</p><p>“Ok We'll watch the sunset then I’ll get started on dinner" Falcon agreed</p><p>Mark was walking pretty quickly just to get a photo. He seemed very enthusiastic as he lead the way ahead of Falcon.</p><p>They’d gotten up to the top level of the stairwell, opening up a heavy metal door that lead onto the roof.</p><p>Falcon had expected the rooftop to be industrial and sterile as any other. But as they emerged Falcon realized Mark had plans of his own.</p><p>The roof was draped in fairy lights and illuminated by an assortment of lite candles. There was a small round table covered in a white cloth. The table was already set with food and wine.</p><p>Falcon was speechless</p><p>“I know you don’t like big gestures Gravesy" Mark blushed, he entwined his fingers together bashfully. “I’m not very good at making gestures that aren’t big.. so if this is too much we can go back downstairs"</p><p>Falcon looked at Mark, his features were so soft in the fading light “This is perfect” the raptor stood in front of Mark, the look in his eyes told Mark more than what could be expressed with words.</p><p>Mark melted as Falcon’s thumb ran over the bottom of the parrots short beak, gently persuading his mouth to part.</p><p>Falcon leaned down, kissing Mark deeply, his own beak gaped as their tongues glided together.</p><p>They continued to kiss until the sun had completely lowered behind the horizon. The sky was black with purple hues, the city lights polluted the sky, making the stars shine less brightly, but they weren’t missed as Falcon and Mark were completely enraptured in each other to notice.</p><p>Their beaks parted but they stayed close. Falcon’s arms draped around Mark’s hips where they felt most comfortable. Like their bodies had been designed for one another to hold.</p><p>“You’re fantastic”</p><p>Mark’s heart was fluttering, it felt like his chest was squeezing in on him. “I’m glad I didn’t hire a live band for this" he admitted, feeling this moment was too intimate to be shared.</p><p>“Anything else would be too much" Falcon chuckled</p><p>“you sure? Cause I got you a car as a back up gift just in case this didn’t do it for you” Mark’s tone was playful but Falcon didn’t doubt his words</p><p>“No, this is great" he assured</p><p>“Oh good. I’ll scrap the car than"</p><p>“you do too much for me” Falcon squeezed Mark’s hips</p><p>“I really didn’t do much at all” Mark admitted, paying someone to set up a little dinner for them was no sweat off his brow.</p><p>“you planned out this whole thing for me. And I..” Falcon chuckled and shook his head “I’m an idiot. I have nothing to give you in return”</p><p>“Falcon I don’t need you to buy me things, I can buy myself my own things” he assured, sounding like he was gloating just a little</p><p>“You spent all day with me and I didn’t even have to pay you or buy you stuff. You made me feel special just by doing that" Mark was grateful to feel that he was liked for more than what he could provide others.</p><p>“You are very special" Falcon said honestly and without hesitation “I like having you around"</p><p>Mark smiled softly “I know. I can tell that every time you look at me"</p><p>“And I was always told my poker face was flawless” Falcon mused cheerfully, he leaned in and suddenly kissed Mark’s forehead, his cheek and the top of his beak “guess I’m just overflowing with fondness, I cant hide it" he attacked Mark with another barrage of kisses.</p><p>“You’re so sappy!” Mark giggled the pecks were oddly ticklish the way Falcons beak gently brushed across his face, going from place to place, leaving a trail of kisses.</p><p>It took Falcon a long time to feel fulfilled with his life, He never expected this bratty parrot to actually bring him the peace he was after.</p><p>After all Mark was anything but peaceful.</p><p>“Oh look!” Mark announced suddenly pointing to the night sky as fireworks were set off in the distance.</p><p>Falcon checked his wrist watch. Had it really gotten so late already? this was to be his last big gesture after their beach side dinner</p><p>“how about dinner and a show? Before the food gets cold" Falcon suggested, realizing some time has passed since they made it to the rooftop, the wax was starting to pool at the bottom of the candles.</p><p>“Its probably already at a gross lukewarm temperature by now" Mark whined as they walked to the table. Falcon pulled out Mark’s chair for him, then took his seat across from him.</p><p>Mark stared off into the distance as the fireworks continued blasting. “Oh was that one my face!?” Mark grinned</p><p>“I thought you’d like that” Falcon smiled, he watched the fireworks through the reflection in Mark’s eyes.</p><p>“You know how I love to showboat!” Mark pulled out his phone “oh I should be filming this! It’s perfectly on brand for me"</p><p>Mark pressed record, capturing a small portion of the show for his viewers.</p><p>“You don’t mind then? The reminder of Valentines is not upsetting you?”</p><p>Mark looked at Falcon a little perplexed by the question</p><p>“Why would I be upset?”</p><p>“Earlier you said you went though a bad break up.. you hated valentines ever since. I didn’t want to bring back any of those bad memories"</p><p>“Well, it was painful when Annette dumped me..” Mark sighed</p><p>Falcon looked surprised “Wait…your ex's name is Annette?” he knew Mark had come to terms with his sexuality in highschool. As far as Falcon knew, Mark hadn’t dated a women since then.. which meant..</p><p>“Yes, Annette Blackwood. We were a real power couple in primary school”</p><p>“Primary school!?” Falcon’s jaw fell open</p><p>“Yeah. She was my first girlfriend. We ran the playground, decided when naptime would be. A real power couple”</p><p>“I thought you were seriously hurt by this!” Falcon was very animated, his eyes wide. “You know how many plans I canceled because I didn’t want to open old wounds!”</p><p>“I am hurt! It was a very bad break up!” Mark insisted</p><p>“It was over 20 years ago! You were 5!” Falcon was both amazed and humored</p><p>“You weren’t there! She dumped me in front of the whole class! It was humiliating!”</p><p>Falcon rubbed his hands over his face, failing to stifle his laughter at what a ridiculous situation this was. All this trouble over avoiding valentines just for a bombshell like this to drop, it was tragedy meeting comedy</p><p>Mark was enjoying this reaction, in his opinion Falcon had a strong and pleasant laugh. He wished he could record it and make a 10 hour loop. But that was the sort of thing Falcon wasn’t accustomed to.</p><p>“She may have stabbed me in the back but I got my revenge. I cut off one of her pigtails during nap time”</p><p>Falcon chuckled some more “That.. certainly sounds like something you’d do"</p><p>Mark put his elbows on the table, smiling dreamily at Falcon. “I did her a favor really, that hairdo was a nightmare”</p><p>“I’m sure she’d thank you now if she could" Falcon teased sarcastically “I hope today helped redeem valentine’s for you at the very least"</p><p>“Mmm, if anything my standards are too high now" Mark admitted</p><p>“I guarantee I’ll top it next year" Falcon promised</p><p>Mark’s heart fluttered “next year hm?”</p><p>Falcon leaned over the table, getting closer to the parrot “I hope I’m not being too presumptuous”</p><p>Mark was absolutely smitten by his words “not at all”</p><p>“I hope you’ll be my Valentine for many years to come” Falcon reached across the table, taking Mark’s hands inside his “I’m in love with you Mark Beaks”</p><p>Mark’s cheeks burned up, Falcon was so blunt, the parrot didn’t see it coming.</p><p>After a moment to process that confession Mark practically screamed with joy “ahh you said it!” Mark had been waiting for this day.</p><p>Falcon blushed, expressing himself with words wasn’t always easy for him. Mark on the other hand had told Graves he loved him the third time they’d met, he had caught the parrots phone before it smashed onto pavement, apparently that was worthy for a confession of love.</p><p>Mark wore his heart on his sleeve, he shared his every emotion even when it came on a whim. Falcon didn’t doubt that Mark’s confession back then was genuine. It was just another reason he loved the parrot, he was so straightforward.</p><p>“I love you too Gravesy! I love you so much!” Mark practically threw himself across the table, wrapping his arms around Falcons neck in a close hug.</p><p>“You’re the best thing in my life. And that’s saying a lot because my life is pretty awesome!" Mark nuzzled his face into Falcons neck.</p><p>The raptor leaned down, kissing the top of Mark’s head. He realized it had probably been a long time since Mark had genuinely heard those words spoken to him.</p><p>“Don’t cry" he comforted softly, feeling the tears in his feathers</p><p>Mark pulled away, sitting back in his chair, rubbing the back of his hands over his eyes “They're happy tears" he assured “you just make me so happy, I cant help it"</p><p>Falcon stood up, dragging his chair beside Mark’s, wanting not obstructions in his way. “You make me feel things I thought I’d never feel. I will spend everyday trying to repay you for that"</p><p>“you already have" Mark leaned over, softly kissing him on the lips. Falcon kissed him in return.</p><p>The next moments were blurry, their passion hazing over their minds and closing out the rest of the world. They moved so seamless and smoothly with one another, like a choreographed dance.</p><p>Mark couldn’t recall when but at some point Falcon removed the table cloth and laid it out on the ground. Mark followed next, positioned on the ground, looking like the most beautiful display.</p><p>They kissed as they undressed, leaving not a single scrap of clothing between their naked forms.</p><p>It didn’t take long for their bodies to become entangled in one another. They found it unimportant to decipher where Falcon stopped and Mark began, they felt like one being, finally becoming whole after being halves for so long.</p><p>Mark moaned into the night sky, too far for anyone but Falcon to hear his loud professions of love. The parrot gazed up at the stars, feeling euphoric.</p><p>For once Mark felt so small, and he was comforted by that feeling. The pressures of fame and expectation seemed so fruitless to him now. He had wasted so much time chasing the wrong things, this is what he needed to be happy, he needed Falcon.</p><p>The candle sticks began to burn out as they reached the end of their wick everything went darker until they could no longer see.</p><p>Falcon felt the parrots arms around him, holding so tight it was as if he’d float away if Mark let him go.</p><p>“I’m staying" he whispered softly “I’m not going anywhere” his voice was softer than it had ever been, he wondered if he even spoke at all.</p><p>They moved together in unison, their bodies warm despite the cool breeze around them. Falcon could feel their peaks arriving, both sad to have it end and overjoyed to have experienced it at all.</p><p>It felt like they had just fallen off Waddle tower for a second time. They were together this time and they knew of the trampoline waiting for them at the bottom.</p><p>For those few seconds they felt totally weightless. Their bodies stayed entwined together until the sweat on Falcons back began to feel cold. Reality of the world around them began to sink in, Falcon could hear the cars down below in the streets, and the fireworks still going off.</p><p>Falcon rolled onto his back panting heavily alongside Mark. Neither of them moved while they caught their breath.</p><p>“Wanna move out to the woods and live off grid with me?”</p><p>Falcon laughed “you’d miss society too much” he took Marks hand in his own, pulling it up to his beak where he kissed the back of it. “I’m flattered you’d invite me though"</p><p>Mark smiled and turned onto his side, laying his chin on Falcons chest. “as long as you’re by my side I’ll be happy”</p><p>Falcon gave Mark a tender and loving look. “I’ll remind you of this moment the next time your coffee comes late" He slide his finger over the curve of Mark’s beak playfully.</p><p>“I’ll be happy within reason…” Mark corrected himself, late coffee was still inexcusable.</p><p>They stayed their a little while longer, holding onto each other for warmth as they looked up at the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>